The traditional form factors for media players such as set top boxes and audio systems, dictate sleek and stylish rectangular shaped units that are able to be placed on cabinet shelves or inside of entertainment cabinets. With today's flat screen televisions designed for wall mount, entertainment cabinets are no longer required for the TV set. This, in turn, raises issues regarding the placement of traditional media players.